diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nozdormu
| Zugehörigkeit = Unabhängig/Neutral''Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 173 | Klasse = | Position = Aspekt des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms (ehem.) | Lage = | Status = am Leben | Familie = Datei:IconSmall DragonBronze.gif Soridormi (Gefährtin) Datei:IconSmall DragonBronze.gif Anachronos (Sohn) Datei:IconSmall DragonBronze.gif Murozond ('†') (zukünftiges Selbst) | WoWPedia = Nozdormu }} '''Nozdormu der Zeitlose', ist der Anführer des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms. Aman'Thul, der Hochvater des Pantheons, spendete ihm durch Ra einen Teil seiner kosmischen Macht und ermächtigte ihn, die Zeit selbst zu hüten und die sich ewig kreuzenden Pfade von Vorbestimmung und Schicksal zu bewachen.Die Weisung der DrachenschwärmeChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 46 Hintergrund Die Protodrachen und die Entstehung der Aspekte In einem frühzeitlichen Azeroth gehörte Nozdormu, wie die übrigen späteren Aspekte, zu den sogenannten Protodrachen, deren Hintergrund Kalecgos durch Malygos' Augen in Visionen verfolgte. Er schien nur zu sprechen, wenn er etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte und verharrte ansonsten still.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil III, Kap. 3 Als Galakronds zunehmender Hunger nicht einmal vor seiner eigenen Art zurückschreckte''Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil I, Kap. 5Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil II, Kap. 1, beschlossen die intelligenteren Protodrachen zu kämpfen.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil II, Kap. 2 In einer Höhle gesellte sich Tyr zu den späteren Aspekten und sah eine Gabe in den jungen, intelligenten Protodrachen. Das dringlichste Problem blieb freilich Galakrond und Tyr beschloss, den Protodrachen diesmal im Kampf beizustehen.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil IV, Kap. 3 Nach einigen Rückschlägen kämpften die fünf zukünftigen Aspekte beherzt und koordiniert, jeder auf seine Stärken bedacht. Letztlich erstickte Galakrond an einem Felsbrocken, den ihm Malygos und Neltharion fest im Rachen verankert hatten.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 4 Nach dem Kampf traten weitere Wächter der Titanen auf die Gruppe zu und kamen überein, dass sie ihre Pflichten vernachlässigt hätten und die fünf Protodrachen mit der Aufgabe der Bewachung der Welt beauftragen wollten, da sich diese als wahrhaft würdig erwiesen hätten.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 5 Nozdormu wurde dabei von Ra mit Aman'Thuls Gunst gesegnet und zum Wächter der Zeit selbst. Die Macht des Pantheons führte zu einer Veränderung der Gestalt der Protodrachen hin zu jener Drachenform, in welcher sie heute bekannt sind. Zudem veränderten die Wächter hunderte an Protodracheneiern und schufen damit die eigentlichen Drachen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 47 Der Winterskornkrieg In den Jahrhunderten nach Lokens Verrat verbreiteten sich die aus Ulduar ausgestoßenen Titanengeschmiedeten über ganz Kalimdor, bis der verdorbene Wächter erneut Expansionspläne hegte. Volkhan und Ignis übernahmen die Kontrolle über den Stamm der Winterskorn, um die Sturmgipfel einzunehmen. Diese Vrykul galten als besonders kriegerisch und aggressiv und hatten eine entsprechende Kultur entwickelt in der Hoffnung, als würdige Krieger in die Hallen der Tapferkeit aufzusteigen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 60 Die Irdenen, welche von den Vrykul derart heftig angegriffen wurden, wandten sich an Tyr, Ironaya und Archaedas. Selbst die Wächter mussten sich angesichts der Brutalität und Entschlossenheit ihrer Gegner immer wieder zurückziehen und Tyr wandte sich schließlich an die fünf Drachenaspekte, mit deren Hilfe Lokens Armee letztlich doch noch geschlagen werden konnte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 61 Krieg der Ahnen (10.000 vDP) Kurz nach dem Ende des Dritten Krieges wurde der Menschenmagier Rhonin von seinem Freund und Mentor Krasus zur Unterstützung gerufen. Nozdormu, welcher zwischen einigen Zeitlinien gefangen war, hatte gerade noch eine Nachricht an Krasus entsenden können, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine magische Anomalie in Kalimdor zu lenken. Im Zuge dieser Ereignisse wurden Krasus und Rhonin durch einen Zeitstrudel ins urzeitliche Kalimdor zur Zeit des Kriegs der Ahnen geschleudert.Die Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 1 Da er den Ursprung der Anomalie zu eben dieser Epoche vermutete, war es Nozdormu, der beide an diesen Ort in der Zeit lenkte. Anschließend forschte der Bronzene Drache auf eigene Faust weiter. Er wurde am Brunnen der Ewigkeit fündig, in welchem etwas Älteres und Gefährlicheres lauerte, als Sargeras und seine Brennende Legion. Im Toben der Großen Teilung nahm er die Drachenseele an sich. Er verstaute sie in Malfurions Tasche, da jener sie kurze Zeit später dort vorfand. Nach der Großen Teilung verzauberten Alexstrasza, Ysera und Nozdormu die Dämonenseele derart, dass es keinem Drachen möglich sein sollte, sie wieder zu benutzen.Das Erwachen, Kap. 21 Nachdem die Zeitlinie wieder zurechtgerückt war, und der Krieg beendet, segnete Nozdormu den Weltenbaum der Nachtelfen, so dass jene auch nach dem Verlust des Brunnens der Ewigkeit weiterhin unsterblich waren.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 114 Anschließend brachte er die Zeitreisenden wieder zurück in ihre Gegenwart.Das Erwachen, Kap. 22 Der Tag des Drachen (~10 nDP) Nachdem die Orcs unter Nekros Schädelberster im Zweiten Krieg an die Dämonenseele gelangt waren und damit den Roten Drachenschwarm versklavten, begab sich Korialstrasz in das Reich des Herren der Zeit, um ihn und seinen Schwarm um Hilfe zu bitten, Alexstrasza zu befreien. Nozdormu zeigte sich alles andere als begeistert über den Besuch und schickte den Roten Drachen wieder hinfort.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 12 Schließlich griffen die drei Aspekte Ysera, Nozdormu und Malygos doch noch in das Kampfgeschehen ein. Dank Rhonins Zauber auf der Dämonenseele gelangten er und die anderen Aspekte wieder an ihre ursprünglinge Macht, welche sie nun Todesschwinge mit voller Wucht entgegenschleuderten.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 18 Todesschwinge konnte schließlich in die Flucht geschlagen werden, verfolgt von Ysera, Nozdormu und Malygos.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 23-25 Nachdem er seine vollen Kräfte wiedererlangt hatte, widmete sich Nozdormu einmal mehr dem Schutz der heiligen Zeitwege. Doch schon bald musste er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass eine mysteriöse Kraft versuchte, bedeutende historische Ereignisse zu verändern; die Konsequenzen einer solchen Manipulation könnten die Realität selbst zerstören. Was Nozdormu nicht ahnte war, dass diese Bedrohung auf die Alten Götter zurückging.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 25 Der Ewige Drachenschwarm Kurz nach der Wiedereröffnung des Dunklen Portals lagen die Angelegenheiten des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms hauptsächlich in den Händen von Soridormi, der Anführerin der Wächter der Sande, während der Ewige Drachenschwarm versuchte, die Zeitlinien zu sabotieren.World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Im Zuge der Nordendoffensive tauchte Nozdormu kurzzeitig im Bronzedrachenschrein in der Drachenöde auf, wo er sich dem Ewigen Schwarm entgegegenstellte. Drachendämmerung Nach dem Kataklysmus galt Nozdormu als verschollen, auch sein eigener Schwarm vermochte ihn nicht zu finden.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 6 Erst durch Thralls Hilfe konnte der Zeitlose, gefangen in unzähligen Momenten der Zeitstränge, wieder zurück in die Höhlen der Zeit finden. Seine "Gefangenschaft" ermöglichte ihm zudem eine verstörende Erkenntnis: Nozdormu wurde schließlich auch bewusst, dass er der Anführer des Ewigen Drachenschwarms werden würde und hatte daher die Zeitwege aufgesucht, um es zu verstehen - und bestenfalls zu verhindern.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 12 Etwas "verspätet" aber doch griff auch Nozdormu mit dem Bronzenen Drachenschwarm in die entscheidende Schlacht am Wyrmruhtempel ein und befahl, zu Thralls Überraschung, den Rückzug, da er überzeugt war, dass alle gestorben wären, hätten sie den Angriff fortgesetzt. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Chromatus zu besiegen, war wieder eins zu sein - angesichts der Tatsache dass der Aspekt der Erde aber nunmal Todesschwinge war, ein ziemlich unmögliches Unterfangen, denn der würde niemals zustimmen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 20 Daraufhin hatte Thrall die wahnwitzige Idee, den Platz des Aspekts der Erde einzunehmen, die anderen Aspekte stimmten zu. Das Ritual konnte knapp beendet werden, als die Zwielichtdrachen, angeführt von Chromatus, erneut angriffen. Durch ihre vereinten Kräfte gelang es den Drachen, Chromatus zu besiegen und die Schlacht letztlich für sich zu entscheiden.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 21 Nozdormu berichtete anschließend, was er auf den Zeitwegen gesehen hatte und dass letztendlich die Alten Götter hinter all den Schrecken steckten, welche den Drachenschwärmen über die Jahrtausende widerfahren waren. Zum Abschied gaben alle Aspekte Thrall eine ihrer Schuppen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 22 Nach der Stunde des Zwielichts Nachdem die Aspekte im Kampf gegen Todesschwinge ihre Kräfte eingebüßt hatten17px Drachenseele - Epilog, kamen sie erneut im Wyrmruhtempel zusammen. Gemeinsam mit Ysera und Alexstrasza - nur Kalecgos sprach sich dagegen aus - stimmte er einem Ende des Wyrmruhpakts zu. Anschließend ließen die drei ehemaligen Aspekte Kalecgos am Wyrmruhtempel zurück.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil I, Kap. 1 Einige Zeit (und viele Visionen) später kamen Alexstrasza, Ysera und Nozdormu nach einigen Bitten Kalecgos' erneut am Wyrmruhtempel zusammen und ließ sie über sein gefundenes Artefakt an seinen Visionen teilhaben. Im Gegensatz zu Kalecgos, welcher tagelang in den Visionen gefangen war, schien es bei den drei ehemaligen Aspekten nur wenige Minuten zu dauern. Wenngleich die drei übereinkamen, dass Kalecgos' Unterfangen unerlaubt und töricht gewesen sei, gestanden sie die Notwendigkeit ein, einen Blick in die eigene Vergangenheit zu werfen und die Tatsache, dass sie bereits Großes vollbracht hatten, noch bevor sie Aspekte wurden. Anschließend flog Nozdormu wieder davon.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 5 Zitate * "Gerade noch rechtzeitig …"Das Erwachen, Kap. 21 * "Ssso viel zu sammeln, ssso viel zu ordnen …" Anmerkungen Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere Kategorie:NSCs (Drachen) Kategorie:Bronzener Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Krieg der Ahnen